The present disclosure relates to the field of mobile technology and more particularly, to systems and techniques that relate to network connections.
Mobile computing devices seem to be everywhere. People can be found using their mobile devices in their homes and offices, at the airport, in coffee shops and libraries, and many other places. Mobile apps on these devices are used for both personal and business purposes. People use their mobile devices for tasks as diverse and varied as checking the weather, reading the news, managing their finances, shopping, making appointments with their doctor, checking their business and personal e-mail, and producing work-related reports and analysis—just to name a few examples.
The rise and ubiquity of such devices has been accompanied by a rise in information and identity theft, snooping, eavesdropping, and other unsavory acts. Users have seen their bank accounts emptied, identities stolen, and personal health information improperly accessed. Corporations have seen their intellectual property stolen, trade secrets misappropriated, and so forth.
A secure network connection can help to thwart such attacks. Such a connection, however, is not without disadvantages. For example, such connections can be cumbersome to make and may adversely affect response times. Therefore, there is a need to provide more intelligent approaches to managing network connections.